


whatever the queen needs

by MostTulip



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostTulip/pseuds/MostTulip
Summary: "Take off your clothes."The command brought a smirk to Yara's face that she did not bother to conceal. From the moment she had set eyes on this Dragon Queen, she had known that all the rumors were true: Daenerys Targaryen was the most beautiful woman in the entire world.Daenerys thinks that she's still in command when they're in the bedroom. Yara's going to show her just how wrong she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was obviously brought on by the intense bought of feels from 6x09, and i couldn't resist writing Dany and Yara/Asha fucking, so. i decided to call her yara, but asha works too if you would prefer. i've never written femslash before, so i'd like to apologize in advance for this mess. comments are loved and appreciated.

"Take off your clothes."

The command brought a smirk on Yara's face that she did not bother to conceal. From the moment she had set eyes on this Dragon Queen, she had known that all the rumors were true: Daenerys Targaryen was the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

And now she was sat regally some feet away, a cup of wine raised to her lovely lips, lithe legs crossed in such a manner one would think they were still standing in the throne room being judged by this fair queen, and a face that showed nothing, save the way her eyes roamed over Yara, too.

_Oh_ , she was going to _ruin_ this Dragon Queen.

"Sorry, love," Yara said, stepping into the space between them, "you're not the one giving orders anymore."

Finally, the mask on the queen's face cracked, revealing her shock at not only being ignored, but talked down to. With that, there was the slightest hint of panic, set off by this new realm of unknown. It sent a delicious thrum of arousal up Yara's spine.

Standing now before this young queen, who remained frozen in her confusion, Yara lifted one hand to the Dragon Queen's face. She began to stroke the other woman's face, confident in her decision to take over this encounter, and bent down so she and the queen were looking one another in the eye.

"My dear queen, it has been too much too long since someone took all that power from you, hasn't it?" Daenerys watched her with unwavering, mesmerized eyes, still wide and frightful, but Yara saw the subtlest nod of the queen's head in answer. The smirk that shaped Yara's lips curled into a full fledged smile, baring her teeth to the woman in front of her in a fierce expression.

Yara slid her right hand onto Daenerys's thigh, feeling the muscle beneath jump at her touch. The thumb of her other hand, caressing Daenerys's face, she pushed against the seam of Daenerys's lips. They parted instinctively, without even a word of instruction from Yara, taking it into her mouth and closing around it immediately.

"Good," Yara murmured. "Very good."

The fright on Daenerys's face had turned to - what Yara could only call - dead obedience. Once again, not a hint of emotion. _Tsk_ -ing, Yara shook her head in disappointment.

"No no," she said to the Dragon Queen, "we can't have that now."

Today - thankfully - the queen wore a dress without riding pants beneath it. Yara took her hand from Daenerys's thigh and lowered it from her sight. The dragon queen continued to watch her without emotion, until Yara's questing hand found its target.

Daenerys's eyes widened in surprise again, but this time they lacked fear. Her hips bucked against Yara's hand, caressing the outside of her most intimate parts, with a mind of their own. Yara was delighted to discover that the Queen was wearing no under clothes of any kind beneath her dress.

"Isn't that lovely?" Daenerys's mouth made a popping sound when Yara removed her thumb, only to be stretched once more when Yara pushed three of her fingers in instead.

"I had no idea that all you needed to make the legendary Dragon Queen so pliant was a hand on her cunt."

Yara began to withdraw her hand just so from Daenerys's beautifully wet cunt, and the queen's body followed it until she had fallen into Yara's lap. The cup of wine dangled in one of Daenerys's limp hands, and with a hearty laugh, Yara took it from her grasp and drank it back. It left a sweet taste in her mouth, one she rather liked, and in a flash of inspiration, she removed her now drenched fingers from the Dragon Queen's mouth and crushed their mouths together.

As expected, Daenerys's mouth tasted like the sweet wine, and Yara chased the taste with her mouth. Her wet fingers she used to replace the hand stroking Daenerys's cunt, and that she used to grip Daenerys's gorgeous silver hair to better angle her mouth. At the breach of one of Yara's fingers inside of her, Daenerys moaned brokenly into her mouth.

When she pulled away, Yara took Daenerys's bottom lip with her, giving it a delicate bite - soft enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to leave a remainder - and letting it go. Daenerys pulled it back into her mouth, her eyes following Yara's tongue reverently as she licked her lips.

"Your mouth tastes as good as I thought it would." She did not stop her finger from stroking Daenerys's insides, prompting her to tilt her head back, close her eyes, and ride it with gentle movements of her hips. Yara did loosen her hold on Daenerys's hair, feeling the softness of the silver tresses brush against her palm.

She was eager to debauch this regal, perfect queen, but she wanted a better reaction from this beautiful woman even more. Two moans were not enough to satisfy her; hells, by the end of the night, she wanted Daenerys Targaryen to be screaming her name.

Yara pressed a gentle kiss to those lovely lips, tracing the skin of Daenerys's jawbone with her mouth and moving lower to her neck. Biting softly at the delicate skin, she asked, "How long?"

Daenerys's hips slowed their pace, though they didn't stop. Lifting her head from her throat to watch the queen, Yara asked again. "How long has it been since someone showed you your place?"

The Dragon Queen swallowed heavily, though her eyes did not leave Yara's when she said, "Not since my husband."

Ah yes, Yara remembered hearing that the last Targaryen had been married to a Dothraki horselord. Khal Drogo, she believed his name to be. Yara's personal tastes were more tailored to women, but she could understand the appeal of a Dothraki khal.

"And how many lovers have you taken since him?" Yara's hand trailed down Daenerys's shoulder, cupped her breast through her dress. Daenerys's nipple pressed insistently against Yara's skin, already hard and pebbled from some of her other ministrations.

Daenerys opened her mouth to answer, and at the same time Yara's thumb flicked against her nipple, fingers squeezing the soft breast under her hand. Where words had intended to fall, only a moan came, loud and beautiful in the near silence of the queen's chambers.

"How many?" Yara asked, hiding how affected she was by Daenerys's lovely voice breaking with pleasure.

"One," she panted, hips moving faster as Yara pushed a second finger inside her tight cunt. "One lover."

"Only one?" Yara could not hide the surprise in her voice, although Daenerys's were much too focused on the fingers breaching her to hear it. How had this gorgeous queen not had more than one person eager to love her, to _wreck_ her? From the moment Yara had walked into the throne room, she'd had to restrain herself from marching up to that throne and taking the Dragon Queen in front of everyone there. She could not imagine basking in Daenerys Targaryen's presence every day without having to feel the hot clench of her cunt around Yara's fingers, or the softness of her hair between her fingers as the Dragon Queen's head was pushed against the apex of Yara's thighs.

Even feeling her now, in her lap, Yara's fingers inside of her and a breast in her hand, was hardly enough to keep herself satisfied. Hells, Yara might not be able to stop herself from just taking Daenerys right this minute. It was only the strong patience and self control she'd learned over the years that kept her from ruining the Dragon Queen now.

"Sometimes…" Daenerys began to say, but shook her head and quieted.

Yara stopped too; stopped the stroking of her fingers inside Daenerys, the squeezing of her soft breast. "Sometimes, Your Grace?"

Whether it was the use of her title, what she was about to say, or some mixture of both, the queen's ears flushed red, and she groaned softly in something like embarrassment.

"Sometimes, my- my handmaidens help me," she practically whispered.

Yara smiled again, and with a somewhat vicious pull on a nipple that had Daenerys crying out and writhing in her lap, said in as curious of a voice as she could, "Help you?"

Her prodding fingers must have found a special spot inside of Daenerys, for her back suddenly arched in pleasure. " _Ah,_ they h-help me at night. They put th-their mouths o-on me, _oh_ -" she gasped, Yara's thumb rubbing insistently at the little nub just above where her fingers sunk in and out of Daenerys's cunt. "Or they'll p-put their fingers in me, l-like you. _Ah_."

While Yara more than appreciated the image brought forward in her head of the other girls pleasuring the queen - especially the tall one, that had stood quietly and beautifully next to Daenerys (and Yara had had almost as much trouble keeping her eyes off her as she did Daenerys) - she felt a flash of anger at being compared to the others.

In return, she lowered her mouth to Daenerys's breast, and gave a slow lick over the material of her dress that covered her nipple. The queen's hands flew immediately to Yara's shoulders, nails digging into her skin. Yara found she liked the pressure and small pain of it, and licked her breast again.

This time brought another cry from Daenerys, her fingers digging more insistently into Yara's skin. She smiled, and pressed a third finger into Daenerys's wet cunt, pushing a little harder against her nub.

From the way Daenerys's movements were becoming more erratic, Yara knew it wouldn't be much longer. Taking her hand off of the queen's breast, she took hold of the material covering her beautiful breasts and pulled at it until the cloth gave and tore away.

Daenerys gasped as her breasts were exposed to somewhat cooler air, and more importantly, Yara's mouth. She sucked on one nipple, using her free hand to grope and squeeze at the other breast. Daenerys's moans filled the chamber, and she was sure that any guards that stood watch outside would know exactly what was happening to their lovely queen. It was a heady feeling, and she resolved to make Daenerys scream and cry as much as she possibly could. She wanted the whole of Meereen to know who it was that made the Mother of Dragons moan like a whore.

Daenerys's cunt started to tighten even more around Yara's fingers, and all it took was a hard flick against her nub and a bite to her nipple before a warm gush of fluid drenched Yara's fingers, and Daenerys's head fell back with a wordless cry.

As her hips began to slow against Yara's hand, she took her mouth again, licking. Her fingers squelched in the queen's slick as they were pulled out. Yara broke away from the kiss to push her fingers against Daenerys's lips.

"Clean them," she commanded. Daenerys did as she was told, licking up her own slick with a quiet moan. The sight filled Yara with a desire to put the Dragon Queen's mouth to even better use.

She cradled Daenerys's head with her hand and slowly lowered her to the floor, holding herself just above the other woman. She took her now cleaned hand and reached for the fastenings of her pants. Daenerys watched her with content, glazed eyes, hands running gently up Yara's stomach to massage her breasts.

Yara didn't say anything, enjoying the careful workings of the queen's hands. When she had finally removed her pants and under clothes through some careful maneuverings, she adjusted her position so her thighs bracketed Daenerys's head.

The Dragon Queen seemed to realize what she had in mind, but did nothing to fight it, only staring in wonderment at Yara's own womanhood, hands grasping lightly at Yara's breasts.

"Are you ready, my queen?" she asked in a breathless voice. Completely transfixed by Yara's glistening cunt, and still coming down from her orgasm, her head gave a tiny nod, only half listening to what Yara had said.

She lowered her cunt to the Dragon Queen's face, settling astride her lovely mouth. The moment her cunt came in contact with Daenerys's lips, she sucked and licked eagerly, her own slick apparently not enough to satisfy her hunger.

"That's it, love," she murmured, riding the queen's face, reveling in the way her lips latched onto her nub and sucked hard and long. Every time her tongue slurped the wetness from between the folds of Yara's cunt, she ground her hips down against Daenerys's face, stealing breath from the pretty queen's chest.

Yara felt her own climax rising rather quickly. Though the whores in Volantis had been damned near perfect at their jobs, they couldn't beat the inexperienced way that Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms ate her cunt.

"Very good, very good my queen." A graze of teeth, accidental she was sure, against her nub forced ragged pants from her lungs. Yara tightened her thighs around Daenerys's face, pushing down harder against a tongue probing at the entrance to her cunt. " _Hah_ , just like that. It's like, _uh_ , your mouth was made just for my cunt."

The beautiful face between her legs sent vibrations through her skin from the moan her comment had elicited. Yara couldn't have tried to stop the cry of pleasure that it forced from her, and she didn't want to either. Let them all know that this queen - _her_ queen - could pleasure her like no other.

Her mind was lost to a haze of pleasure, but insistent squirming beneath her alerted Yara to Daenerys's pitiful attempts to find a good angle with which to bring herself off again. Yara looked over her shoulder, noticing one of her queen's lovely hands had left Yara's breast and was trying to slide a finger back inside of her wet cunt.

Yara huffed a laugh, although finding herself even more aroused knowing that it had only taken _Yara's_ fingers, and _Yara's_ cunt to turn the serious and noble Dragon Queen into an insatiable, wanton whore, hungering for a taste of a kraken's cunt.

Still, as the poor attempts to pleasure herself continued, Yara finally took pity on her dear queen. She forced herself to still her body, albeit without lifting them from Daenerys's face. It was hard to remember what she had been trying to do when, even cut off from air, Daenerys was still eagerly burying her face into Yara's cunt.

It was only after a particularly delicious spike of pleasure that she continued to make herself accomplish the goal she had set out. "Love," she murmured, running her hands through the top of the other woman's flowing silver hair, "if you don't stop, you won't come again."

A whine, that she mostly _felt_ rather than heard, spilled from Daenerys, and small licks to her nub followed. She fisted her hands through Daenerys's hair and pulled to arch her head back. She lifted her hips up enough that she could look down and see all of her queen's face. Tears had formed in Daenerys's eyes from lack of air, and her lips and chin glistened with the slick of Yara's cunt. Vindictively, she lowered her hips to smear more of her slick across that lovely face. It was a beautiful picture, one Yara would enjoy forever.

Yara threw one leg over Daenerys's head, and did the same with the other, until she was faced the other way. She pushed her cunt back down to Daenerys's mouth, moaning softly when Daenerys resumed her hungry licking. From this direction, it was easy to slid a hand all the way across the plane of Daenerys's stomach, hidden by dress, and down over her cunt. Daenerys's hips canted up into her grip, and Yara hushed her gently.

"It's alright, love." Pushing aside fabric and skirt so she could reach that beautiful cunt once again, her other hand took hold of Daenerys's breast. She hadn't seen before, too focused on that mouth and those breasts, but the hair above the queen's cunt was as perfectly silver as that on her head. Just as beautiful, too. Reassuringly, she said, "I promise it'll be just as good."

Daenerys was still loose from before, so Yara was able to slip three fingers inside after she'd whetted them with her own spit and some of the queen's slick. They made the same squelching sound when she pulled them back out, and Yara couldn't resist leaning down farther to get a taste. Her height was slightly bigger than that of Daenerys, and she reached the Dragon Queen's cunt easily.

She dragged her tongue over Daenerys's nub, following down to where her fingers sunk in and out of that glorious cunt. Narrowing her tongue, she pushed it inside along with her fingers, Daenerys's moans and cries muffled by Yara's hips pressing down on her face.

Yara fucked the Dragon Queen with her tongue and fingers, pushing them in faster and harder the closer she came to her own climax. Daenerys had practically buried her face inside of Yara's cunt, pleasuring her as though it were her one purpose in the world.

Her vision narrowing to white, Yara groaned into Daenerys's cunt, suddenly falling over the edge she'd been hanging from for a good while. Daenerys lapped up all the come that spilled out of Yara like the good girl she was, keeping her mouth and face there until Yara's fingers and lips brought her over too.

Feeling better than she had in days (or at least since the last time she'd seen that whore in Volantis, one she'd have to remember for their journey back - she'd have to introduce her to Daenerys, too), Yara sat up, turning around and setting her knees beside Daenerys's hips so that she hovered over the queen, face to face.

The Dragon Queen appeared thoroughly fucked out. Her prestigious hair was a messy halo around her head, and her dark dress would need repairs after Yara's work, if there was any salvaging it. Her breasts rose and fell from each breath, rubbing against Yara's own and sending small spikes of pleasure through her, though she was perfectly fine waiting a while longer before another round. The Queen's face, too, was a mess of Yara's slick and come, her lips red and puffy, cheeks red, and tear tracks drying along them.

Yara kissed her, more soft and tender than she had before. Daenerys responded well, threading a hand through Yara's own dark hair to keep her anchored to her mouth. The tastes of their cunts mixed, an intoxicating deliciousness that Yara was worried she'd become attached to.

"How was that for giving up some of your power, my queen?" Yara asked when they had broken apart for air, foreheads pressed together. She saw the way Daenerys's pupils dilated and and felt the way her body tensed when Yara called her that. They had both been too distracted when she'd done so before to notice and reaction, but now that she had, Yara resolved to do it as much as she possibly could.

Daenerys kissed her then, a small peck on the lips. "It was something I may need again. Soon. Very, very soon."

Pulling back and grabbing Daenerys under her thighs, Yara stood carefully, holding the Dragon Queen - _her_ Dragon Queen - up off the floor and pressed against her. With a coy smile, she replied, "Of course, love. Whatever my queen needs."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://mosttulip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
